Craving for him
by ym520
Summary: Oneshot D18, POV Dino. En gros, il y raconte l'évolution de ses sentiments et de sa relation avec Hibari...


Hibari Kyouya. Celui qui devait devenir mon élève.

Depuis que mes yeux se sont posés sur lui, j'ai eu l'envie irrépressible qu'il m'accepte, entièrement, totalement, au point que quelque part, je lui appartiendrais, je ferais partie de lui. C'était comme si je voulais pouvoir le serrer si fort dans mes bras que je me fondrais en lui et deviendrais une part de cet être nommé Hibari Kyouya.

La première fois que je l'ai vu, ce n'était pas son visage d'une finesse exquise, tel une belle statue de glace, qui avait absorbé mon attention, ni ses cheveux noir de jais, souples et légèrement ondulés, ni sa peau pâle qui avait conservé la douceur de l'enfance, pas même son regard bleu sombre, d'une profondeur qui me rappelait la voûte étoilée de la nuit, non, c'était la manière dont il utilisait ce physique, se déplaçant avec une grâce toute féline, respirant le danger, et pourtant n'en restait pas moins envoûtant.

A l'entraînement, cette manière de mouvoir son corps qui m'avait frappé dès le premier abord s'accentua encore plus, il dansait véritablement, au rythme des coups et des heurts. Et bien que mon corps se couvrait d'écorchures et de bleus, bien que je sentais mes muscles qui commençaient à tirer, mes membres à me lancer, l'attrait qu'il exerçait sur moi était tel que je continuais à attendre impatiemment notre prochaine rencontre, même si cela signifiait un combat.

Je le voyais alors comme un fauve sauvage, un air bestial dans les yeux, fascinant dans sa soif de sang et dans son envie de massacre qui teintait tout de rouge, comme une plaie à vif. D'habitude, ce sont des choses que je cherche à tout prix à éviter. D'habitude, ce que j'aime c'est rire, c'est partager un festin dans la convivialité. Cependant, chez lui, cette violence avait quelque chose qui m'hypnotisait, et dont je ne parvenais pas à me détourner. Si bien que, régulièrement, je me surprenais lors de mes déplacements, à effectuer de longs détours qui m'approchaient de son école, trahissant mon impatience de le revoir, encore et encore.

C'est ainsi qu'un jour, alors que je passais dans les environs, je l'aperçus enfin. Il était debout, seul, sur le toit. Instinctivement, je n'ai d'autre explication à cet acte, je me cachais derrière un arbre. C'était lui, il était bien là, le bras légèrement levé, accueillant son petit oiseau jaune, Hibird, dans sa paume ouverte, le laissant y picorer ce que je supposais être des miettes de pain. Son regard s'était adouci, devenu presque caressant, et ses lèvres se relevaient en un sourire, certes pas très grand, mais véritable, et non un rictus carnassier comme ceux auxquels j'étais habitué, pas un de ceux qui semblaient réclamer du sang, de la douleur, et tout ce que l'on trouve dans un combat acharné.

C'était la première fois que je le voyais abandonner sa carapace de prédateur. Et si celle-ci m'avait captivé, cette autre facette que je voyais là ne m'en déplaisait pas moins, au contraire, cela ne fit qu'accroître ma fascination pour lui. Je m'efforçais de graver cette image de manière inaltérable dans ma mémoire car ce si beau sourire, c'était quelque chose que pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais oublier.

L'oiseau redressa la tête, et ouvrit le bec pour piailler quelque chose, ce à quoi répondit Kyouya par un rire silencieux. Brusquement, j'enviais cet être faible et jaune qui pouvait voir tous les aspects de Kyouya, qui pouvait rester près de lui autant qu'il le souhaitait. Tandis que moi, mon unique faveur était de pouvoir prononcer son prénom, alors j'en profitais, je savourais alors chaque syllabe que formaient mes lèvres, comme si je pouvais le goûter, lui.

L'entraînement qui eut lieu après cet incident fut plus violent que les autres. Pour la première fois, nous fûmes tous les deux désarmés, et nous aurions du arrêter le combat. Néanmoins, à mains nues, nous continuâmes. Il s'améliorait à une vitesse impressionnante. Je ne m'en rendis pleinement compte qu'à ce moment, où je peinais véritablement pour esquiver ses coups d'une brutalité exceptionnelle. Profitant d'une des rares ouvertures qu'il présentait, je pus, après patience et ecchymoses reçus, le plaquer au sol, sous moi, mettant ainsi fin au combat.

Dans cette position, je m'aperçus soudain à quel point ses poignets étaient frêles, à quel point ses mains rendues calleuses par les affrontements, restaient fines. Mes grandes mains marquaient facilement sa peau pâle d'hématomes. Cette remarque que je me fis à moi-même entraîna une immense réaction en moi, une tempête à laquelle je n'étais pas préparé. Troublé, je me laissais rouler sur le côté, tentant d'ordonner mes idées. Je fermais les yeux car le ciel au dessus de moi me rappelait d'une manière trop insistante Kyouya et son regard. Ma respiration se calma peu à peu, à force de volonté. Mais pas mes neurones. Je cherchais désespérément de quoi détourner mes pensées de mon cœur aux battements erratiques, irréguliers, sourds, et surtout de mes mains, de mes doigts qui me brûlaient, et qui se souvenaient du toucher de la peau de Kyouya, de la manière dont ils avaient encerclé ses poignets.

Puis, je compris. Je compris soudainement, que j'avais envie de faire l'amour, ici même, sur le toit, avec Kyouya, violemment, brutalement, en marquant mon passage sur son corps pâle.

Affolé par de telles pensées, je me redressais rapidement, faisant tinter ma tête, et me dirigeait d'un pas un peu chancelant vers la porte. « Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. » Arrivais-je à prononcer de ma voix devenue rauque. Et je sortis. Je décidai que dès que le problème avec les Varias serait résolu, dès que la raison pour laquelle Reborn m'avait appelé ne serait plus, je rentrerai en Italie. Là-bas, je l'oublierai. Définitivement.

C'est ce que je fis. Néanmoins, loin de résoudre mes problèmes, cela les empira. J'essayai bien de trouver une petite amie à laquelle je pourrai vouer toute mon affection mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'avais pourtant sincèrement tout mis en œuvre pour oublier Kyouya. Malgré mes efforts, son image me hantait, j'étais sans cesse assailli de pensées à son égard, une folle envie de le revoir me tenaillait sans répit. Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya. Je ressassais sans arrêt son nom dans ma tête, me délectant de chaque syllabe comme si chacune d'entre elle pouvait me transporter près de lui. Plus le temps passait, et plus mon envie de le revoir se faisait forte, plus son image venait m'obséder, d'une manière omniprésente. L'oublier ? La bonne blague. A tout instant tiraillé par cet immense désir, il faut bien avouer que je ne pouvais que céder.

Aussi, dès que la moindre occasion se présentait, j'en profitais pour faire des escapades au Japon. N'importe quel prétexte me suffisait. Toutefois, je devais prendre des mesures de précaution car, si Reborn venait à connaître mes sentiments envers Kyouya, il était tout à fait possible qu'il estime que cela interférerait avec l'entraînement de ce génie et donc y mettre fin. Or, sachant que Reborn serait tout de suite au courant de ma venue grâce à ses nombreux contacts, il fallait que j'aille d'abord le voir lui et Tsuna, sans rien montrer de mon impatience à revoir mon élève. A tout prix, ne pas montrer cette envie monstre d'aller le rejoindre, de le revoir, de n'échanger que quelques rares paroles avec lui, et surtout, de sentir ses yeux bleu profond se poser sur moi, même froidement. Si jamais Reborn s'en apercevait et m'en empêchait, je ne sais ce que je deviendrai. Je ne voulais à aucun prix renouveler cette expérience d'être loin de Kyouya. Plus jamais je ne revivrai ce cauchemar.

Un jour, alors que j'étais de passage chez Tsuna, mes hommes durent me laisser seul car je leur avais assigné une mission urgente. Seulement, lorsqu'ils ne sont pas là, je fais preuve d'une maladresse monstre. Le fait que Tsuna et Reborn le sachent ne m'embêtait pas mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher, malgré la très faible probabilité que cela arrive, d'être effaré à l'idée que Kyouya puisse me voir dans cet état. Effectivement, pour lui, ma seule valeur était celle d'être un adversaire digne de ce nom, alors que pensera-t-il de moi s'il s'aperçoit que je fais partie de ce qu'il appelle « herbivores » ? M'acceptera-t-il encore ? Non, je me doutais bien que non. Que pouvais-je faire à part prier, à part espérer ? Il faut croire que je n'avais décidément pas de chance. Ce jour même, alors que je m'écrasais par terre dans la rue suite à une gigantesque gamelle, je levais yeux et… Je l'aperçus. Je savais qu'il m'avais vu. Subitement, ce fut comme si le ciel m'était tombé dessus, je me sentais comme Atlas portant une charge si grande qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Au fond de moi, je me maudis d'être aussi idiot, inutile, maladroit, nul, bon à rien, un véritable déchet. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe ici, à ce moment précis ?

Il était prévu que je le retrouve peu de temps après pour une séance d'entraînement et jamais encore aller à un endroit ne m'avait fait subir autant de stress et d'angoisse. Que ferai-je s'il me jetait un regard dédaigneux en me demandant : « Que fais-tu ici ? Ce n'est pas pour les herbivores. »… S'il me rejetait…Que faire ? Que faire ? Je n'avais aucune envie de l'affronter. A vrai dire, je pense que j'avais peur. Non, j'en suis quasiment sûr. Sinon, qu'est-ce qui rendrait mes mains moites, légèrement tremblantes, qu'est-ce qui transformerait mes jambes en coton, ferait battre mon cœur d'une manière lourde et sourde, m'empêcherait de respirer normalement, me remplissant de regrets d'être venu au monde ?

Pensant que son mépris pour moi grandirait davantage si je n'osais pas venir, j'allai toutefois à sa rencontre, je ne sais trop comment. Le chemin que je trouvais habituellement si long et que j'avais si hâte d'achever me parut cette fois-ci étonnement court. Romario, à mes côtés, était revenu de sa mission et ne pipait mot, comme s'il savait ce qui se passait en moi. J'aurai été paralysé d'effroi si un autre désastre, plus grand encore ne me permettait encore de marcher. Un pied devant l'autre. J'espérai pour les condamnés que ce n'était pas ce qu'ils éprouvaient lorsqu'ils allaient vers le bourreau. Le portail de l'école. Entrer dans le hall. Les escaliers. Les marches défilaient devant moi, lentement, inexorablement. La porte du toit. Inspirer, expirer. Pousser la porte.

Il était là. Kyouya.

La gorge sèche, je m'avançai vers lui. Je n'eu pas le courage de parler. Et lui, il agissait comme d'habitude. C'était à croire que ce moment de faiblesse n'avait pas existé, que toute cette partie de mon être n'existait pas. J'étais soulagé d'un côté, énormément soulagé même, non seulement qu'il ne me méprise pas à cause de ça, mais aussi qu'il ne me demande aucune explication. Seulement, au fond de moi, il me blessa. Pourquoi nier ce que je suis ? Mes pensées étaient paradoxales, j'en avais pleinement conscience, mais il n'empêchait que la joie dans laquelle je me noyais me piquait en même temps d'une légère pointe de douleur.

J'ordonnais mes pensées le plus rapidement possible parce qu'à ce moment précis, Kyouya voulait se battre. Or, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de patient, si l'on veut utiliser un euphémisme. Certes j'étais sauvé pour le moment mais il fallait que je reste à la hauteur durant l'entraînement. Alors, il était impératif que je me calmasse, que j'agisse comme d'habitude.

Ce combat fut plus violent que les autres. Chacun y montrait une pugnacité telle que je me surpris moi-même. N'était-ce qu'un entraînement ? Puis je me souvins que Reborn avait dit que cela aurait des bénéfices pour Kyouya et moi. Il était devenu plus rapide, ses failles se faisaient encore plus rares maintenant. J'esquivai un coup de tonfa, voulant éviter ses attaques tout en cherchant une ouverture. Subitement, il envoya mon fouet au loin et je sentis un choc violent au niveau de mon abdomen. Un craquement parvint à mes oreilles. Le souffle coupé, le corps plié, j'empoignai la main tenant le tonfa qui venait peut-être de me casser une côte et j'envoyai mon poing libre dans ce visage qui me rendait fou, sans me contenir, si bien que du sang coula de sa lèvre inférieure, depuis le coin de sa bouche. Il envoya alors sa tête contre la mienne, si violemment que je vacillai. Tentant de rétablir mon équilibre, j'empoignai le col de sa chemise, de ma main encore tachée de son sang, alors qu'il tentait de me mettre un uppercut avec le tonfa que je ne maintenais pas. Nous tombâmes par terre, moi le premier. Déjà que le coup de boule m'avait presque sonné, sa tentative d'uppercut, bien qu'elle ne fut pas réussie- heureusement, sinon je serai tombé dans les pommes- n'aida pas à éclaircir mes idées.

Brusquement son visage qui me chamboulait à chaque vois que je le voyais était à quelques centimètres du mien, avec ses lèvres si désirables tachées d'un sang rouge vif, presque vermillon, contrastant de manière agressive avec sa peau, sa respiration devenue légèrement haletante par l'effort, la chaleur de son corps svelte au dessus du mien, son col toujours entre mes mains. Sans réfléchir, je l'attirai brusquement vers moi, et je l'embrassai à pleine bouche.

Ce garçon me bouleversait par le simple fait de penser à lui. Bien sûr, il y avait des choses en lui que je trouvais répréhensibles mais le fait est que, je n'arrivais pas penser rationnellement pour tout ce qui le touchait, de près ou de loin. Pour faire simple, il me rendait complètement dingue. Et cette emprise qu'il avait sur moi, plus je restai avec lui, plus elle prenait de l'ampleur. A un point tel que malgré mes peurs, malgré ma raison, je ne pouvais me résoudre à le quitter. Pas après avoir déjà fait cette expérience. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait rien de plus douloureux pour moi.

Je me trompais lourdement.

Sur cette brusque impulsion, j'avais plaqué ma bouche sur la sienne, tentant de faire correspondre nos lèvres et enfouissant ma langue dans sa cavité buccale. Je n'avais pas encore réalisé que j'étais en train de l'embrasser, qu'il réagit.

Kyouya étant Kyouya, je suppose que sa réaction était plus que prévisible : il enfonça profondément ses dents dans ma lèvre inférieure, si fort que le gout métallique du sang envahit ma bouche. Sous le choc, je le laissai me repousser d'un grand mouvement, puis le regardai partir sous pouvoir réagir. Mes bras retombèrent sur le sol. Je savais qu'il allait me rejeter et pourtant… La douleur que j'avais imaginée, cette peine, elles n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qui me submergeait à ce moment. Jamais je n'aurai cru être si désireux de ma propre fin.

J'étais anéanti.

Je demeurais là, allongé sur le toit, ne prêtant pas attention à la douleur pulsant au niveau de mon ventre, le regard vide. Ma tête me semblait comme une grotte froide et vide, où résonnait sans fin un écho « Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya… ». Ce fut Romario qui m'aida à me relever, une fois le soir venu.

Normalement, le bon sens ferait que je chercherai à éviter Kyouya pendant un certain temps. Mais non ! Il était comme une drogue pour moi, et j'étais une de ces pitoyables personnes totalement dépendantes, prêtes à tout pour une seule dose. Le lendemain soir, je revenais pour une autre séance d'entraînement. Cette fois-là encore, il agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Quelque part, cela m'énervait. Je veux dire, comment pouvait-il être là, impassible, froid et comme si aucune de ces choses ne le touchaient, alors que j'arborais une cicatrice toute récente et plus que visible sur le visage? Tandis que, chez moi, tout ce que je ne pouvais exposer, devant personne et encore moins devant lui, me labouraient de l'intérieur, lacérant petit à petit ma raison, avec cette continuelle envie de le revoir, de le côtoyer qui laissait l'insanité s'emparer en toute impunité de moi, me déchirant en une chose qui n'était plus tout à fait moi.

Le sentir près de moi ne me suffit plus. Je voulais plus. Je voulais qu'il réagisse, qu'il ne m'ignore plus. Je voulais qu'il me reconnaisse comme un être humain à part, et non comme un simple adversaire. Je voulais qu'il m'accepte entièrement, ce que j'étais, ce que je ressentais. Mon désir que j'avais réussi à faire taire jusque là enfla dans des proportions démesurées. J'éprouvais de plus en plus de mal à ne pas dire le fond de ma pensée et plus d'une fois, j'ouvris ma bouche sans réfléchir et allai déblatérer ce qu'il considérait comme des idioties inutiles. Toutefois, la peur, ou plutôt l'épouvante, d'être définitivement rejeté montra son incroyable efficacité : je restai alors la bouche grande ouverte, incapable de prononcer un seul mot, Dieu merci.

Notre relation stagnait donc à ce point lorsque je reçus des nouvelles urgentes en provenance d'Italie. Les affaires étaient telles qu'un mariage arrangé avec la fille du Boss d'une famille rivale était plus que souhaitable. Pour protéger ma famille, j'allai me marier à une inconnue.

Après tout me dis-je, pourquoi pas. Que gagnai-je à rester au Japon ? J'en avais assez d'être meurtri de partout, j'en avais assez de me sentir aussi misérable. Je n'aspirai plus qu'à l'absence de toute cette douleur, je ne voulais plus rien ressentir en laissant mon cœur devenir un néant, au vide, ne plus être perturbé par le moindre détail, de la mèche noire tombant sur un regard perçant, au pas silencieux et souple, en passant par la légère fragrance qu'il émettait. Je ne voulais plus de tout cela. Ce n'est pas comme si cela ferait le moindre effet sur Kyoya. Peut-être que la dernière fois que j'avais tenté de l'oublier, je n'étais pas assez mature, je n'avais pas assez souffert pour me sentir libéré de tout ça, de ces pensées étouffantes, obsédantes. Ma vie d'autrefois, si lumineuse, si joyeuse, sans regret, sans cœur brisé me semblait bien loin maintenant… Si seulement je pouvais retourner à cette époque ! Si seulement je ne l'avais jamais rencontré.

J'étais fatigué de plonger dans un abîme de plus en plus profond.

Je décidai donc de partir pour ma terre natale afin de m'y marier. La femme en question était belle, intelligente, et tout mon entourage exprimait leur envie devant une si parfaite épouse. Alors, je souriais, répondais par des hochements de tête.

Un mois.

Deux mois.

Puis trois mois.

Que c'est-il passé durant ce temps ? Je ne sais pas trop. Tous les évènements se déroulaient devant mes yeux comme un film, avec une sorte d'écran me séparant de la réalité. Je tendais la main pour tenter de les toucher, de me convaincre que j'étais bien là. Toutefois, je ne rencontrai rien, pas de résistance sous mes doigts rien que de l'air. Puis je m'aperçus, qu'eux étaient bien là, mais moi, je restai de l'autre côté de cet écran. Seul. Le plus ironique, c'est que je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à les rejoindre dans ce monde empli de couleurs vives dans lequel j'évoluais autrefois, ce monde plein de rires et de joies.

Là, mon seul désir était de rester assis loin de tous, las. Fermer les yeux. Me reposer. Ne plus penser à rien.

Ma terre natale, mes hommes, tout ce que je chérissais ne m'exaltaient plus autant. Je les voyais bien s'inquiéter pour moi et je ne voulais pas leur voir un air peiné aussi je faisais de mon mieux pour afficher un sourire mais même moi, je le sentais faux, fragile.

Après ces trois mois, Reborn me rappela au Japon.

Je revins donc, là où j'avais laissé mon âme, sans le savoir. Je dois avouer qu'elle ne me manquait pas beaucoup. N'était-ce pas tellement mieux, de s'assoir pour voir un film défiler devant moi plutôt que de m'acharner pour avoir quelque chose que je ne pourrai obtenir ? Plutôt que d'être aspiré dans le gouffre de son regard, de se sentir enchaîné à lui, de désespérer chaque jour ?

Lorsque je posais mes yeux sur ces lieux familiers, je sentis ma blessure que je pensais cicatrisée palpiter à nouveau, ne demandant que peu de chose pour être à nouveau à vif. Le néant dans lequel je m'étais plongé tout au long de mon séjour en Italie m'apparut alors. Seulement je m'interrogeai encore, était-ce vraiment mieux de revenir au Japon, de revoir Kyouya, de faire comme avant ? A quoi bon ? Puisque de toute manière, le peu que je puisse lui apprendre, il avait les capacités pour le faire lui-même sans beaucoup de difficultés. Pour mes vains espoirs ? J'avais beau parler, j'avais beau douter, je sentais bien cette minuscule flamme dont la lueur brillait tout au fond de moi, celle qui me permettait de répéter Kyouya en boucle dans ma tête sans que je ne m'effondre ne m'avait toujours pas quitté. Je n'étais pas parvenu à l'éteindre. Ou je ne le voulais pas. Cela n'avait de toute manière aucune importance.

J'étais dans ma chambre, incapable de dormir, ressassant sans cesse ces pensées. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà. Un courant d'air froid glissa dans mon dos. J'étais pourtant certain d'avoir fermé la fenêtre. En soupirant, je me levais. Puis me figeai sur place.

Il était là.

Pourquoi ?

Son ombre se découpait nettement dans le doux éclairage de la lune. Je ne pouvais pas voir ses traits à cause du contre-jour mais j'imaginai déjà son visage. Ses cheveux avaient poussé. Il semblait aussi plus grand, mais toujours aussi mince.

« Kyouya » articulai-je, la voix rauque. Il me regardait. Que faisait-il là ? Comment savait-il que j'étais de retour ? Etait-il content de me revoir ? A quoi pensait-il ? Son visage que je ne pouvais voir, quelles expressions s'y montraient ? Avait-il toujours ce regard qui m'avait tant fait chavirer ? Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, toutes à la fois différentes et semblables.

Lorsqu'il parla, je ne saisis pas tout de suite ce qu'il dit. Je ne pouvais qu'entendre un sourd battement remplir la chambre, avec comme bruit de fond sa voix, froide et détachée. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que je ne comprisse qu'il avait exprimé sa déception envers mon nouveau comportement. Apparemment, j'étais devenu faible et par conséquent descendu au rang d'herbivores parmi tant d'autres. Je ne représentais plus rien pour lui dans cet état. Puis il s'en alla.

Comme ça.

Pour la première fois, je sentis une vague de colère contre lui m'envahir. Non seulement il monopolisait mes pensées, puis me torturait avec, me tuait avec malignité, à petit feu, sans jamais me lâcher, me poursuivant où que je sois, et, lorsque je décidai de m'affranchir de cette injuste tyrannie, je devenais comme une poupée sans âme, je perdais mon être. Et en plus, lorsque je revenais, il m'anéantissait à nouveau, et ce dès que je le revis pour la première fois depuis tant de temps. Il me reprochait ce que j'étais devenu. Alors que cela était de sa faute ! A cause de lui ! Oui ! Qui d'autre ? Pourquoi me reprocher ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je bouillonnai de rage, d'impuissance. Mes pensées n'étaient plus cohérentes, ne fut-ce que pour moi-même.

Je restais enfermé pendant la semaine qui suivit, ruminant ces foutues paroles qu'il m'avait jeté au visage, ignorant les coups de mes subordonnés à ma porte, restant sourd à leurs cris et supplications. Je ne voyais plus rien, je ne pouvais penser qu'à cet instant. Même dans cette fureur, il me manipulait selon son bon vouloir. Raaaaah ! Oser me dire ça ! Surtout venant de sa part ! Cet autre jour, sur le toit, j'aurais du le violer ! J'aurais dû faire voler les boutons de sa chemise en l'arrachant, j'aurais dû… Je m'arrêtai net. Certes, à ce moment précis, j'aurai pu le faire. J'étais plus fort que lui. Mais… D'un regard, il m'aurait empêché de continuer. Il m'en aurait rendu incapable.

Pour que je fusse amené à penser de pareilles choses, je devais vraiment être au bout du rouleau. Il devenait urgent de me calmer. Penser rationnellement. Je devais le revoir. M'expliquer.

Le lendemain, je sortis enfin de ma chambre, douché, habillé, peigné.

Je le trouvais comme d'habitude sur le toit de l'école. Il dormait. Je pouvais enfin voir clairement ses traits. Profitant de l'instant, je laissais mon regard parcourir ce qu'il avait autrefois tant apprécié. Ses cheveux légèrement en bataille, un peu ondulés, d'un noir d'encre, ce profil que je saurais décrire autrement que par beau réveillaient en moi de vieux échos que j'aurais cru ne plus jamais pouvoir ressentir. Kyouya. Je refermai doucement derrière moi la porte de la cage d'escalier et m'assis là, en tailleur, pour l'observer tranquillement dans son sommeil.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Il ne me demanda aucune explication sur ma présence à ses côtés. Cela me calma momentanément. M'avait-il enfin accepté ? Faisais-je enfin parti de son monde à lui ? Puis le doute, toujours ce doute qui traînait dans mon esprit, revint à la charge. Non, son manque réaction devait être dû au fait qu'il se fiche complètement que je sois là ou pas.

Agressivement, je lui demandai ce qu'il voulait dire par les paroles de l'autre soir. Il me répondit par la phrase énigmatique « Cela n'a plus d'importance, tout est arrangé.». Avant que j'aie pu avoir la chance de comprendre, mon téléphone sonna.

L'appel provenait de Romario. Il semblait complètement ébahi. La famille dont venait mon épouse avait été retrouvée décimée. Littéralement. Pas un seul membre n'en avait réchappé. En un soir par une seule personne. Un jeune japonais accompagné d'un petit oiseau jaune. Je me tournais vers Kyouya.

« Ky…Kyoya…Tu…Pourquoi ? » Il me regarda sans rien dire, comme s'il était en train de réfléchir à sa réponse. « Tu étais devenu faible à cause de ce regroupement d'herbivores. Et je préfère combattre l'ancien toi. »

Cela me laissa sans voix. Kyouya me voyait moi. Il ne me tolérait pas comme je le croyais mais il m'acceptait. Il ne m'ignorait pas, au contraire, il m'estimait. Et à présent, Kyouya était en train de me regarder droit dans les yeux. Avec ce regard… Et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, j'étais à nouveau complètement sous son emprise.

A vrai dire, je n'y avais pas fait attention, tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux à cet instant, c'était cette découverte. Combien cette déclaration m'avait empli de joie ! Même lorsque j'y repense maintenant, je ne peux empêcher mes lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire sûrement très niais.

Tant pis pour moi. Je venais de me rendre compte que depuis le premier jour, j'avais jeté aux orties mon orgueil, mon égoïsme, mon âme et mon bonheur. Qu'importe ce qu'il adviendrait de moi. Je n'existais plus que pour veiller sans qu'elle ne le sache, sur une personne.

Hibari Kyouya.


End file.
